1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food product, specifically a sausage, formed so as to encompass a central opening, as well as methods of making, serving and eating the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a food product encompassing a central opening wherein such opening includes other food or food products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, sausages are produced and sold in a generally cylindrical form, most often being longer than wide (i.e., having a diameter smaller than its length). Not uncommonly, sausages are curved into “C” and similar shapes. Generally, however, sausages made for single serving use, such as frankfurters, Italian sausage, and bratwurst, are either generally straight (more-or-less cylindrical) or only slightly curved (e.g., generally resembling the shape of a rocker of a rocking chair). Often, such single serving sausages are eaten on a hard roll or bun that is similarly relatively long and narrow, the sausage being topped with any of a variety of condiments.
One problem with such a preparation (i.e., sausage topped with condiments on a roll or bun) is that the condiments often fall off of the sausage and out of the roll or bun. This problem is exacerbated by the rounded nature of the generally cylindrical sausage, as opposed to the generally flat, disc-like shape of hamburger patties.
In another common serving style, sausages are combined on a plate with cooked egg or a cooked egg preparation, such as an omelet, particularly for a breakfast meal. To take advantage of this culinary preference and the practical ease of eating a sandwich, in recent years it has become popular to create a sandwich comprising a sausage patty topped by a cooked egg (whether scrambled, fried, or poached) in between halves of a biscuit, bagel, or English muffin. The creation of such a sandwich is generally relatively labor intensive, since each of the components are often cooked separately, then assembled into such a sandwich.